


Easy

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprisingly *easy* to deal with Mesegog, once Tommy had made up his mind to do it. AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liron_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/gifts).



The evil White Ranger was a child.

 

Not _a_ child, Trent Ferdanez, Anton Mercer’s son, and suddenly Tommy’s brain was spitting out result after result of clues he _really_ should have noticed before now—the son Anton hadn’t planned, didn’t understand, hadn’t even given his name, and look at that, another evil Ranger, and what was Tommy absolutely _famous_ for again…

 

And Trent was standing, morphed and probably entirely unaware of what he was doing, and growling out a challenge in that alien voice.

 

“This is _not_ gonna be pretty.” Tommy muttered, then reached deep in his pocket for a morpher he’d have sworn he was stupid for carrying, something more sentimental than anything. “It’s morphin’ time. Dragonzord!”

 

The Green power always welcomed him home.

 

 Trent, or whatever was left of Trent, didn’t back down. Just sneered. “You think a different morph is going to stop me?”

 

“Let’s find out.” Tommy snarled.

 

A few blows in, and Tommy had the boy’s measure. Oh, he was good, but only at the raw instincts the Power created; he had no other training, no experience to back him up. And Tommy, well…

 

Tommy had taken the instincts of the Power and turned them into an _art form_.

 

Suddenly, Tommy dropped all pretenses. Trent could handle it, he’d proven that in previous fights. Tommy’s primary goal now was to end the fight as quickly as possible. Damage could be healed; if Trent brought down the building, neither one of them was getting out.

 

He caught Trent’s head at exactly the right angle.

 

The suit softened the blow—it was why the helmets were so comparatively large—but it was enough to make Trent stumble, and leave Tommy the opening he needed to take Trent to the ground and smash his wrist. The explosion of Power was impressive, but when Tommy rolled to his feet, Trent was on the ground, unmorphed, passed out with the metal around his wrist smashed.

 

Tommy demorphed and reached down. “Hayley? Yeah, I’ve got the White Ranger. You’re never gonna guess who it is…”

 

*             *             *

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?” Tommy asked, only half paying attention to Hayley. His hacking skills weren’t quite as good as hers, he had to concentrate.

 

“Go dark side on me.”

 

Tommy’s head came up. “What? Hayley, no. No. I’m not going dark side, I promise.” He got up and offered her a hug. She sank into it gratefully, and Tommy patted her shoulder gently. “Don’t worry. Everything’s fine.”

 

“You used the Green Ranger powers.” Hayley pointed out against his shoulder. “You _never_ use those.”

 

“That’s just because they’re weak.” Tommy said. Actually, since Rita’s destruction, they’d come back at more than full strength, but Hayley didn’t need to know that. “I just wanted to be sure I didn’t hurt him too badly.” It was the easiest suit to cause mayhem in. And he’d needed a decisive victory.

 

Hayley sighed and straightened. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just…twitchy, I guess.” She glanced over at the cot where Trent was sleeping, securely strapped in, but still in a healthy pattern of sleep. “I can’t believe it was _Trent_ …”

 

“Hey.” Tommy said, catching her attention. “Why don’t you go home for a few hours, get some rest. I’ll keep an eye on Trent here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hayley asked. “You were just fighting him, he’ll freak out if he thinks you’re trying to kill him…”

 

Tommy chuckled. “I’m sure. Look at him, he hasn’t slept normally in weeks. He probably won’t even wake up until noon tomorrow. Hayley.” He gave her his most winning smile. “I’ve got this. Promise.”

 

Hayley wavered, but gave in. She always did. “All right. Night.”

 

“Goodnight.” Tommy echoed, waving a little as she left.

 

Then he went back to his search.

 

It wasn’t much of a surprise. Trent’s parents had died after Tommy had…lost contact…with Anton. And the details…well, Anton wasn’t actually very good with explosives, it didn’t look natural in the slightest.

 

Tommy had to wonder what Mesegog had offered, to make Anton orphan a boy so he could be used to throw Tommy off his game.

 

But it hadn’t worked. Tommy had _dealt_ with his ghosts, a long time ago. He’d worked hard to put them to rest. And now Tommy was _angry_.

 

Children shouldn’t be pawns. Maybe he hadn’t had a choice, when the teens had stumbled into the Lair, but Mesegog had. Trent’s involvement had been _planned_. It all added up that way.

 

When Tommy was done with Mesegog, he might have to pay Anton a little visit, too.

 

But first things first. Tommy went over to the medical supplies and got out a dose of sedative. It was specially mixed for Rangers, and it would keep Trent out for a few hours. Probably a bad idea to have him wake up while his wrist was healing. Tommy remembered how painful _that_ was. Anyway, when this was done, Tommy planned on being there to greet him, to tell him everything was going to be okay, that he was part of a big Ranger family now…

 

He carefully injected Trent with the sedative.

 

The boy really did look peaceful, sleeping. Tommy brushed Trent’s hair out of his eyes, smiling fondly. “Get some rest, buddy.” He told him. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

He put the syringe into the cleaner, then brought out his morpher.

 

The Green Ranger had one more job tonight.

 

*             *             *

 

It was just like hunting big game; you put out the bait, hid yourself, and waited.

 

Zeltrax was the first to investigate. Tommy had to take a minute to switch bullets—an ordinary one would just bounce off his helmeted head—but Zeltrax went down with the least fuss Tommy had ever seen a villain make as they died.

 

Tommy went out to retrieve the body and hid it, then went back to lay in wait.

 

Elsa was next, calling out to Zeltrax as she went. She fell silent as she went down. There was more blood spray with her; Tommy didn’t bother hiding it, just the body. Mesegog would notice _something_ was wrong. After all, two of his generals had just died.

 

And the local wildlife was very unnaturally _silent_ right now.

 

It took nearly an hour for Mesegog to leave his lair. He was unarmored when he did, though. This bullet Tommy had gotten made specially for the occasion. It was designed to shatter _inside_ of Mesegog’s head, to destroy the maximum amount of brain tissue. Tommy didn’t want him mysteriously coming back to life.

 

Tommy took a breath. Slowed his pulse. Waited.

 

Squeezed the trigger.

 

Then it was over. Tommy went down and gathered up the bodies. He just set them in a nice grassy spot and doused them with gasoline; the whole place needed to burn, and Tommy didn’t have time to dunk all of Mesegog’s compound in accelerant. Tommy put his bag of supplies on top of the bodies. Shame to lose the gun, but he’d rather have it warped beyond recognition than have someone trace it to him.

 

He lit the match and teleported away.

 

*             *             *

 

Tommy was back when Trent woke up. So was Hayley; as Tommy had predicted, Trent had slept through the night. Very soon they were able to free Trent from the Dino Gem’s grip, at least enough so Trent had control.

 

The other Rangers were quick to forgive Trent, especially when the problems with the Dino Gem were explained to them. Tommy kept them working—no point letting their powers go to waste—and they managed to turn into one of the most impressive teams Tommy had seen yet.

 

And if Mesegog didn’t show up again, well…Tommy could always find _something_ to keep them busy.

 


End file.
